The invention relates to sealing strips such as for sealing around closable openings, door openings in vehicle bodies for example.
Sealing strips are known which include a length of relatively soft hollow tubular material which in use may be supported around the periphery of a closable opening for the purposes of providing a seal when the opening is closed by a closure member, such as a door. A problem which can occur with such hollow sealing members is that they may partially collapse where they follow a very sharp bend in the periphery. It is this problem with which the invention is concerned.